1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for housing the controls for an electric circuit and a light indicator which is driven by the electric circuit and, more particularly, to an improvement in such apparatus which has special utility where the apparatus is intended to house controls to be operated by a human operator in contact with water. The improvement enhances the safety of the operator and provides other benefits which will become apparent in the following description.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different forms of apparatus for housing the controls for an electric circuit and a light indicator which is driven by the electric circuit, the electric circuit and light indicator being employed in proximity to a spa, whirlpool bathtub, hot tub or the like, are known. Such apparatus is intended to house controls for operation by a human operator in contact with water. A display plate or panel is normally provided which is at least partially transparent or translucent. This plate is mounted in proximity to the water and helps to separate the electric circuit and light indicator from the water. However, indicator lights and the circuits therefor are sometimes mounted directly behind the plate thus giving rise to the potential for electric shock should the seal between the plate and the tub deteriorate with age. In other prior arrangements, the lights may be spaced from the plate by a number of clear plastic prisms, one for each light, which act as light tubes to carry light to the plate. The prisms, however, are sealed to corresponding openings in the plate at one end and to openings in the light housing at the other end by rubber cement, gaskets or clamps. These seals also deteriorate with time permitting leakage and eventual short circuits to occur. Such techniques moreover, were subject to human error in manufacture. Thus reliable waterproofing was difficult to achieve and could not be maintained over time.
An operator of the control apparatus may adjust a thermostat control and a plurality of air transmitters by means of push buttons or other types of actuators or sealed switches or thermometers mounted in the plate. The result of the operation may be independent switching of jet pumps, air blowers and lights. Typically, these units are employed in spas or whirlpool bathtubs but may also be specified for saunas, steam baths and the like.
It is clearly of the utmost importance to protect the operator against shock hazard. The plate mentioned above for helping to separate the electric circuit and the light indicator from the water may be attached to the side of the spa, whirlpool bathtubs, hot tub, etc., by a suitable sealant. The joint between the plate and the structure in which it is mounted and the joints between the push buttons, etc., and the plate may deteriorate over time, enabling water to leak into the area of the electric circuit and light indicator. Another hazard known heretofore is cracking of the front plate over time. This too allows moisture or water to seep into the electric circuitry behind the front panel. This presents a dangerous shock hazard to the operator or adversely affects the operation of the lamps.
Even in the absence of such leakage, condensation may form on the side of the plate away from the water, and this moisture may affect the operation of the electric circuit.